Usako!
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: aquele de sempre...serena uma menina que não é muito boa nos estudos, tem um amigo que não sai do seu pé, e que por sinal é lindoCompleta


_**Usako!**_

_**Bem gente essa fic eu escrevi,quando tava com um bloqueio, tipo numa aula de geografia........sabe não conseguia prestar atenção na aula, e eu tava bloqueada, e só sai do bloqueio nessa aula, e continuei a fic,nas outras aulas de geografia que tive naquela semana, então,vocês já sabem que ela está pronta, prontinha,porém vou coloca-la em capítulos...talvez de semana e semana, ou talvez bote tudo de uma vez, vai depender do que eu decidir na hora......eu sou muito complicada :P hIna(b-jokas) **_

E .....................eu amo darien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quinta-feira

Meu nome é Serena Tsukino, acabei de fazer 15 anos e nessa quinta-feira o dia não poderia ter sido pior.

Eu sai do colégio mais tarde, porque peguei detenção, sem contar que recebi minha prova de matemática. AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Eu sou uma burra,não eu não sou burra, é que é muiiiiiiito difícil , tirei 3.

Porém, para piorar meu dia, minha desgraça, quando estou voltando para casa, toda tristinha por causa da nota, esbarro em alguém, e escuto aquele maldito apelido...

- você tem que tomar mais cuidado Cabecinha de Vento!

Sim era Darien Chiba,porque meu Deus eu sempre tenho que encontrá-lo?Não custava nada não ter que enfrentá-lo hoje, mas não parou por aí...

- eu tenho cuidado, Darien-baka!

-Umhum, pela sua cara recebeu outra nota baixa, deixa eu ver?

-Não... "tarde demais ele tirou a prova de minha mão"

-hum,como pensei, você precisa estudar Cabecinha de Vento.

- eu estudo Darien-baka... Só que não consigo... - eu realmente estava desanimada

-ora,Cabecinha de Vento,porque não pede ajuda a uma de suas amigas?

-elas são muito ocupadas, além de estudarem muito, elas fazem outras atividades fora do colégio... "o que? Eu estava falando com Darien Chiba sem gritar, é eu tava mal mesmo"

-bem ,então, eu vou lhe ajudar Cabecinha!

- o que?

-tá, já que já ta tudo combinado, leve seu livro de matemática e as tarefas esse sábado as 3 horas,nas mesas do parque ouviu Cabecinha,xau!

- Da...Darien- baka eu não vou...

Sabe ele não me ouviu ele saiu correndo dali, e agora eu vou ter que passar o MEU sábado com o MEU maior inimigo, fora é claro a Rainha Beryl, já que sou Sailormoon, eu não devia escrever isso no meu diário. Bem, eu vou indo espero que amanhã o dia seja melhor.

Tchau!!!

Apartamento do Andrew...

- valeu, Darien por ter vindo me ensinar...

-ah, tudo bem Andrew amigos são para essas coisas...

-ih, você ta doente? Normalmente você ia falar que eu sou muito relaxado e que eu deveria estudar melhor.

-esqueci isso, vamos logo, já ta ficando tarde e nós temos que estudar, a prova é na segunda...

-ora, mas nós ainda temos muito tempo, a sexta, o sábado e o Domingo , e agora eu estou muito curioso, eu quero saber porque você está com esse sorriso bobo?

-eu não estou sorrindo e esse sábado eu não vou poder estudar com você...

-ahá, então o motivo do riso bobo está no sábado hein?

- Na...Não, claro que não! – ele fica bastante vermelho.

- sei, então você vai fazer o que no sábado? Você não vai contar para o seu melhor amigo?- ameaça Andrew.

-eu não vou fazer nada demais, eu vou estudar...

- hum sei, você vai estudar mesmo, Darien Chiba?

- claro que vou!

- vai fala cara alguma coisa aconteceu.

- tá, tá,não aconteceu nada, só que me encontrei com a Usako e ofereci ajuda nos estudos, bom vou estudar com ela no sábado. Foi só... –ele para de falar ao ver o amigo dando pulos de alegria

- eu sabia que era alguma coisa boa, é a sua chance com a minha maninha.

-para com isso Andrew, ela nem ia topar, só que eu saí antes dela dizer não...

- ora, isso é porque você vive pegando no pé dela, se você pelo menos não a chamasse de cabecinha de vento.

-ah, eu adoro vê-la com raiva...

-tá, tive uma idéia...

-ih, não estou gostando nada disso, não venha com absurdos, Andrew.

-eu só acho que você amanhã vai ser bem gentil com ela e no sábado vai contar para ela que...- Darien o interrompe

-é claro que não, vamos estudar e esqueça esse assunto.

- mas Darien...

- nada de, mas, vamos logo com isso.

Sexta-feira

-ah, cadê a minha maninha?

-eu não sei Andrew,mas sei que ainda não está na hora dela chegar.

-Darien não me diz que você não está ansioso, você finalmente vai ter uma chance com...

- quem vai ter uma chance com alguma coisa?

- Serena!!!

- oi, vai fala Andrew...

- "estou muito desligado. Como não a ouvi chegar?" – pensa Darien

-ah, não é nada não Sere é que o Darien tá um pouco ansioso...

-é, eu tou um pouco ansioso com uma prova que vamos ter... - ele lança um olhar de censura para Andrew esse apenas lhe manda um sorriso.

-o que? O famoso, CDF, Darien Chiba está nervoso por causa de uma prova.

-não cabecinha de vento, eu não estou nervoso eu só quero que chegue o dia logo.

-ah tá, Andrew me dá o de sempre, só que pra viajem...

- você não vai ficar aqui ,Sere?

-não, hoje estou com vontade de passear,por aí, sem rumo, é tanta nota ruim, que não estou agüentando mais, e ontem tive que estudar o resto do dia,mamãe obrigou...

-sei, mas você vai sair por aí sozinha, sem rumo?

-vou!

-ah,não vai não. Não vou deixar minha maninha sozinha por aí pode ser perigoso.

- Andrew, deixa disso, não tem problema nenhum.

-não quero saber você acompanha ela Darien, você não tá fazendo nada mesmo, e assim se distrai um pouco e esquece a prova, aliais os dois.

- mas... - falam os dois ao mesmo tempo

- como o próprio Darien diz, mas nada, vão agora!

- sim, senhor! – os dois falam e em seguida saíram do game center

- nunca tinha visto o Andrew, daquele jeito.- fala Darien

- você deve ter feito algo para ele, o que foi que fez?

- eu não fiz nada, só que ele realmente estava preocupado com você.

-hum, pode ser! Bem, agora eu vou indo...

-vai para casa?

- não vou passear xau – ela sai andado tomando seu milkshake

-hei, eu vou com você.

-claro que não vai, não tem perigo algum eu ir sozinha.

- depende, aonde você vai?

-eu não sei,não já disse que quero andar sozinha, só para pensar na vida... Darien-baka. - ela fala irritada

- sim você já disse, mas eu vou com você cabecinha de vento, mesmo que você não queira e quando o sol se pôr eu ti levo em casa

- eu não vou com você Darien- Ba... – ele põe o dedo na boca dela a impedindo de continuar a falar.

- Eu já disse que vou,prometo vou ficar bem caladinho, Serena!

-"ele me chamou de Serena, ele está sendo tão gentil,e ele ainda é bonito, o que? O que? o que? Serena Tsukino, não vá pensar besteiras." – eles passeavam enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha, quando olhava para ele e ele lhe mostrava um belo sorriso.

- oh, Darien, você não vai falar nada mesmo? "aí ,aí não sei porque mais estou toda embaraçada com o Darien".

-eu posso falar?

- claro que pode já que você está...é... me acompanhando.

-tá Serena você não sabe mesmo aonde ir?

- não por quê? Si quiser ir embora, pode ir...

-não é isso, está louca para se livrar de mim não é? Bem eu só queria sugerir um lugar e há esta hora é um dos locais mais bonitos da cidade.

- é... onde é?

-vem eu te mostro...- ele pega a mão dela e começa a andar a frente dela apreçando o passo e ela atrás estava toda coradinha e não conseguia entender o porque? Ela já estivera sozinha com o Darien, mas na verdade todas às vezes, eles discutiam e ela agora estava vendo como o Darien podia ser educado, bonito... E ela ficava pensando em como não havia percebido isso antes? A maioria das garotas suspiravam pelo Darien,mas ela nunca o notará.

- chegamos!

- é o parque.

-sim, aqui da ponte, do parque, é o melhor lugar para se ver o pôr-do-sol.- ela olha para o céu e vê um alaranjado lindo.

- nossa, você tem razão, Darien! – então ela olha para ele que está com os olhos no pôr-do-sol – "nossa ele é lindo... e seus olhos azuis, ah não, será que eu estou começado a gostar do Darien,antes disso acontecer, eu até sentia falta de esbarrar com ele de vez em quando, mas era só para deixar minhas amigas babando porque eu o conhecia, ou não era isso? Talvez fosse só uma desculpa para eu não admitir que me apaixonei por ele, droga, eu não posso, ele não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim."

-Serena, você está bem? Parece desanimada.

- hã? Não Darien eu tou ótima, adorei o lugar, obrigada por me trazer aqui...

- que nada Serena, obrigado você, eu não tinha nada para fazer nessa tarde, mas agora eu vou te levar em casa.

No caminho Serena permaneceu calada pensativa, Darien notou que ela estava muito triste e pensou que ele tinha estragado a tarde dela e que ela não o suportava...

- é aqui, obrigada Darien.

-Cabecinha de vento, você vai querer ajuda nos estudos? - ele disse num tom triste

-que?

- é que ontem eu disse que te ajudava e nem ouvi se você queria ajuda ou não, mas acho que você não quer minha ajuda, eu vou indo boa noite!

- ie, Darien-baka, eu vou está no parque às 3 horas em ponto não se atrase não é educado deixar uma dama esperando. - eu gritei para ele, pois ele já tinha se afastado um pouco.

-Estarei lá!

-"eu o ouvi gritar de costas para mim e sair correndo, eu não entendo porque topei passar esse tempo com ele a sós, já que quando isso me aconteceu despertei um sentimento novo por ele, ou talvez um sentimento antigo que se escondia, mas sabe de uma coisa estou feliz" só escrevi isso no diário será que vou entender se um dia eu for ler ele novamente?

- Serena vai dormir já ta tarde, você chegou em casa e não parou quieta, eu estou cansada.

- Tá, mãe! Vamos dormir Lua, amanhã eu tenho o dia cheio...

Sábado

No quarto da Serena 2horas e 40 minutos

- Lua será que?... não deixa pra lá

-vamos, Serena, fala ontem você parecia feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste e hoje você tá um caco, que tristeza é essa?

- não é nada Lua...só que..esquece.

-Fala!!!

-Eu acho que tou apaixonada pelo, Darien!!! Pronto falei satisfeita?

- Darien Chiba?! Mas você não odiava ele?

-é Lua ele mesmo.

-mas Serena... Tá tudo bem eu sempre achei que da forma que você falava dele, você ia acabar se apaixonando.

- Lua, porque não me falou?

- ora, você tinha que descobrir sozinha.

- é mas agora que descobri, quero esquecer.

- mas porque Serena?

- porque ele nunca olharia para mim desta forma, ele pensa que sou uma pirralha, gorducha e burra.

- ah, também não é assim.

- ele também é muito bonito e popular existe milhões de garotas lindas, perfeitas, que dariam tudo para estarem com ele e eu apenas o deixo irritado.

- Serena!!!

- ah, esquece eu vou indo...

- vai para onde?

- vou estudar com o Darien no parque.

- é sua chance se declare...

- Lua eu vou fingir que não ouvi.

No game center, 2horas e 40 minutos

-calma cara, se você continuar desse jeito, não vai conseguir ensinar nada para ela, você tem que ser o Darien de sempre, lembra?

-não consigo, eu fico me perguntando se devo falar para ela...

- esquece isso, esta ti deixando nervoso, agora vai senão você não vai conseguir chegar antes das 3.

-eu vou.

- então se levanta Darien e não esquece das suas coisas.

- tá, tá, tchau!

Parque 3 horas e 10 minutos

- desculpa Darien eu perdi a hora- ela chega correndo- é que eu tava andando e pensando na vida, esqueci completamente da hora.- ele sorrir para ela e responde

- tudo bem Serena, isso é típico de uma Cabecinha de vento.

- Darien...- ela faz beicinho

-sabe você fica linda assim.

- Da... Darien!- é tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer de tão envergonhada e meu Deus como estava vermelha.

- vem senta, vamos começar.

- tá... "Como ele é gentil..."

- álgebra, então vamos fazer alguns quesitos depois podemos estudar uma outra matéria.

- umhum. "se concentra Serena, preste atenção no problema e não no Darien...mas ele é tão... se concentra , se concentra, você tem que tirar notas boas para mostrar para ele."

- tudo bem, com você Serena?

- ah, claro vamos continuar...

Aquela tarde passou e nada aconteceu, os dois realmente estudaram, fizeram de tudo para prestarem atenção nas matérias de estudo e com o tempo se costumaram com a presença um do outro.

As semanas se passaram lentamente e Serena já não freqüentava o game center há duas semanas, estava chegando o final de semana, além de não ir lá não topava mais na rua como Darien...

- eu estou preocupado. - fala Darien

- é a Sere não aparece há duas semanas será que está doente?

- eu espero que não Andrew, não agüento mais vou procurá-la.

-o que? Aonde?

- ora eu não consigo me encontrar com ela na rua, então eu vou na casa dela, quero saber o que está acontecendo.

- você tá louco? Vai para casa dela e vai dizer o que?

- eu vou...

- Oi, Andrew. Oi, Darien.- Serena entra no game

-o que aconteceu Sere? Estávamos preocupados, onde você esteve estas duas semanas? E porque parece tão triste?

-ah, eu estava estudando...

- ah tá, mas cabecinha de vento, você não vai conseguir nos enganar, porque está triste?

- não é nada Darien...

- foram as notas maninha?

- o que? – ela fala triste- me dá o de sempre Andrew.

- assim não dá você tá me tirando do sério, deixe-me ver suas notas. – fala Darien

- pode pegar tá na bolsa- fala Serena com Darien já pegando as provas.

- mas...mas...não foram as notas você tirou 8, 9, 7 e até 10.

- é eu sei...

- então qual é o problema? – Darien senta mais calmo ao lado dela e Andrew sai para fazer o que Serena pediu.

- eu já disse que não é nada.

-vem,vamos sair daqui.

-mas o Andrew...

-Andrew, nós estamos indo cancela o pedido.

- mas Darien eu...

- depois eu te compro um sorvete, agora vem comigo.

- para onde? Você não tem nada de importante para fazer não? Está perdendo seu tempo comigo.

- eu já fiz tudo que tinha que fazer e eu não estou perdendo tempo, eu quero que você me conte porque está assim Usako.

- "o que? Usako" - pensa Serena.

- eh, chegamos agora me fale o que aconteceu.

- estamos no parque novamente, porque?

- é o meu lugar preferido.

-"é foi aqui que eu descobri o quanto eu gosto de você e descobrir também que mesmo que eu goste de você, você nunca olhará para mim dessa forma"- pensa Serena, abaixando a cabeça e deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

- Serena fala comigo...- ele levanta a cabeça dela com as mãos e vê que ela está chorando – porque? Alguém te fez alguma coisa Usako?

- não, e si tivessem feito o que você tem haver com isso? E porque fica me chamando de Usako? - disse irritada - fala Darien o que você tem haver com isso? Ah, me deixa em paz.

- não vai embora... - ele a segura pelo braço - se não gosta que te chame assim, prometo que não chamo nunca mais...

- não é isso, porque você tem que ser tão bonzinho comigo? Porque se preocupa?assim fica mas difícil de te...ah! eu vou embora.

- não! Você quer saber o porquê de tudo não é?

Silêncio

- eu te amo! – Darien fala mas, Serena nada faz, só permanece calada, o que dá a entender que não lhe corresponde, ficam em silêncio por um tempo apenas um olhando para o outro até que... – eu vou embora, até qualquer dia Serena. – ele sai com um sorriso triste no rosto

-hei espera Darien, eu ...eu... – ela começa a chorar

- o que Serena?

- eu... eu também te amo- então ela começa a falar sem parar- eu estava triste porque eu sabia que você não gostava de mim e também porque tem tantas garotas lindas, perfeitas, que são loucas por você, eu nunca seria a escolhida, eu não sou perfeita, você não pode gostar de mim, porque...- Darien sorrir e impede que ela continue a falar, como?como? ele a beija suavemente,mas logo depois não resiste e aprofunda o beijo.

- sabe você é perfeita, para mim, Usako. - fala quando se separam

- Darien...

-hei, ainda quer voltar pro game center?

-hum, não sei, estou com um pouco de fome.

-gulosa... Fui trocado por comida...

-hei quem disse isso?- ela sorri e lhe beija levemente, enquanto eles caminhavam de mãos dadas, para o game center.

-boba!

-ih, agora mudou de cabecinha de vento, pra boba. – Serena ria a toa.

-não, você é minha Usako.

-hum, melhor assim - ela brincava com ele e ele caia em sua brincadeira- "tá tudo tão bom."- Darien?

-sim.

-será que o Andrew, vai ficar espantado vendo agente junto?

-hum, você realmente, nem imagina a festa que ele vai fazer.....

-como?- ela dizia confusa

-ah, temos muito tempo para eu te explicar,agora deixa eu me aproveitar um pouquinho da minha namorada?- ele sorria e a colocava parada a sua frente.

- namorada? Sério?

-oh, Usako, é por isso que eu te amo!

FIM!!!!!!

É acho que ficou curtinha, mas era mais ou menos essa a minha idéia inicial, vou terminar colocando num só capitulo mesmo... Hum, acho que vou mandá-la como um presente de natal, pra minha priminha que está aqui em casa... Feliz Natal Fábia, tipo ela não gosta muito de animes, só conhece mesmo Sailormoon, então vai pra ela.

(b-jokas e um feliz fim de ano para todos)

("Detalhe: essa nota, eu coloquei quando terminei de editar a fic, apesar de que eu acho que não editei direito e meu pc deu pro na hora...etc.")


End file.
